wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Rai Gekko
Rai Gekko (月光ライ, Gekkō rai) is the Sister of Chai Gekko. Personality Rai is a cheerful young woman. She is kind and seems to sound a little childish. She never gives up and is faithful to her friends. She shares many similarities with Yuri no Mikoto and Raimei. 'Background' 'Mythology' 'Creation Arc' Eai's ancestors, the Chai family, have groomed men and women alike into seasoned warriors of China for many generations. The Chai family was born in the heritage of General Ming. The woman who would become Rai's mother, Chai Koshiro, was sent to the prestigious Ling-Sheng Su Temple to learn the art of swordplay. She diligently trained and became supremely skilled with the jian, surpassing many of the monks at the temple. Following her father's passing. Kong Gekko forged a forbidden romance with a monk at the temple, Kong Xiuqiang, thought to be the most prominent candidate for inheritor of the holy bo staff, Kali-Yuga. Not until the illegitimate birth of their first daughter, Chai Gekko, was their love made known to the other monks. The monks remained very strict regarding the temple's edicts and Xianglian was taken from her parents on her second birthday. Chai Koshiro became too wrought with grief to remain at the temple. Han Dongxiu, a sworn brother of both Kong Gekko and Chai Koshiro, urged Xiuqiang to leave with her and start a family with his lover, but Xiuqiang refused, and Xiangfei agreed that it was for the best. But as a final goodbye, Dongxiu helped Xiuqiang sneak the Krita-Yuga to his lover, to serve as a promise the two would one day meet again. Unknown to Xiuqiang, however, was that when Xiangfei had left the temple, she was pregnant with a second child. She secretly returned to her homeland, was taken in by the Chai home there, and became a soldier in the Ming Dynasty Imperial Guard. Months later, she gave birth to her second daughter, Rai Gekko, but never revealed anything about the girl's father or his lineage to her. By this time, the temple had realized that the Krita-Yuga was missing, and found that Xiuqiang had stolen it. He was exiled from the temple, but Xianglian was to remain there to be trained as an orphan. Xiuqiang eventually discovered Xiangfei's whereabouts, but the Chai family asked him to leave her alone, as she believed that he was training and she would be happier in her ignorance. Meanwhile, when monks from the Temple came to Xiangfei, searching for the missing sword, all they found was young Xianghua playing with a battered jian, and they gave up the search years later. Only Xiuqiang had known that the jian Xianghua had been holding was actually the Krita-Yuga in disguise. As time passed, Tai had learned to use the jian just as well as her mother when Xiangfei died sometime after Rai's eleventh birthday. Five years afterward, Rai became a member of the Imperial Guard. 'End of Creation Arc' Eventually, the emperor of Ming Dynasty China had become displeased with the search for the "Hero's Sword"; he never heard back from any that had ventured out, including close friends. So he sent members of his Imperial Guard to help the quest advance more quickly. The guards traveled under the guise of a traveling opera troupe, with Rai to be the main attraction, so as not to raise suspicion of their true motives. Rai was prepared for her journey, she recalled her mother's dying words—that she was born to complete an important task and that she must cut her path through an uncertain future. With her mother's keepsake tai chi jian, she left on her own. Before she set out on her journey, she did what any honorable girl would, she cut her hair short like her mother's. 'Paul Gekko Arc' 'Meeting the Yamata no Orochi' On her journey, she encountered a member of the Ling-Sheng Su Temple in China, Kilik and a Japanese pirates of the Kingdom, Kagura Gekko, Pakura Gekko and Maxi. Told of the a boy, by Kilik, she agreed to aid both of them in their journey to meet Paul Gekko, not knowing all the while that her long-lost older sister, Chai Gekko, had been accidentally killed by Kilik as he had been consumed by a berserker rage on the night of the notorious Chakra Fruit Tree. With Kilik and Maxi's help, Rai meets a young Paul Gekko who was with Urama, Lyon and Bastia and became a best of Friends. Category:Characters